To 1997
by Padfoot90
Summary: This story is about a girl who finds away to get to Harry Potter and help him out after year 6.


Disclaimer: The plot and the characters are J.K Rowling's not mine. They are all hers. The only thing that is mine is Anna Zeitz.

I would like to thank my friends Katie and Taylor for proof reading this.

It was a nice sunny day in July. As a matter of fact, it was July 31, 2005. I woke up to find a present by my bed. "That's weird", I thought to myself. "It's too late to be a birthday present. My birthday was last month." I got up and went over to it. The present was rectangular and had Harry Potter wrapping paper. "Someone knows I like Harry Potter a lot!" I said, chuckling to myself. I picked it up and shook it. "This thing feels as light as a feather" I said, puzzled by what someone could give me that was so light.

I unwrapped the present, then opened the box, and inside was a feather that was reddish-orange. It almost looked like fire. I picked up the feather to find a note underneath it.

"_Hold this feather and say_

'_Take me to Harry Potter_

_July 31, 1997', _

_And the feather; will take you to him."_

I sat there; stunned at what I just read, then after 5 minutes I started to laugh. "Yeah, okay!" I said aloud, "This feather is really going to take me to Harry Potter right on July 31, 1997. Watch, I have the feather and the note. Take me to Harry Potter July 31, 1997."

Next thing I knew I was being pulled somewhere, and I couldn't feel the ground. The only thing I could see was a great big blur, so I closed my eyes because the sight was making me sick. Then I finally felt something under me feet, so I opened my eyes. I found myself in a room that was kind of small, had many books, broken things (For example a computer, game systems, and a bike.), a Gryffindor pendent on the wall, ("They like Harry Potter too!", I thought to myself.), a drawing of a snowy owl, a trunk on the floor, a stick on the night stand along with a bird cage, and round glasses.

Then I noticed the bed. "I'm in a bedroom in someone else's house!" I thought to myself, scared of what might happen if I was caught in here. The person in the bed had their face turned towards the wall, so I couldn't see them. All I could see was messy dark hair. The person started to move. I got scared. What was I to do now? They started to sit up and as they sat up, I could tell it was a boy. "I'M IN A BOY'S ROOM?" I thought to myself, freaking out. I still couldn't see his face. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. There was no where for me to go now. He stood up on the other side of the bed away from me so I still couldn't see his face. He turned around and saw me. He was shocked to see someone in his room, and he realized the only thing he was wearing were boxers. I noticed this too. He grabbed his sheet quickly and the stick on his night stand then pointed it at me. As he did this I just stared at him. I noticed his emerald green eyes that were hidden under his round glasses, his messy dark hair, and a lighting blot scar on his forehead.

"Harry Potter", I said, shocked to see him in the flesh. I started to pace in his room. "This can't be! You're not real! You're just a boy someone made up in their books. You're just a character. I know I'm dreaming." I closed my eyes and pinched myself then opened my eyes back up to see him still pointing the stick (which now I knew was his wand) at me. I looked at my hand to see the note and the feather still in my hand. "It worked." I whispered to myself.

"Okay, who are you, how did you get here, and why are you in your pajamas?" Harry asked me, looking a little confused.

"My name is Anna Zeitz." I replied to him. "I don't understand how I got here myself. See, I'm from the United States of America, and I'm from the year 2005, and I just woke up about 20 minutes ago." Harry just looked at me even more confused than before. "I think it has something to do with this feather and note I found in my room when I woke up." I told Harry holding up the feather and note.

"Is it okay if I look at those?" Harry asked me, looking at the feather like he had seen it before. Then it hit me. The feather was a phoenix feather. I gave him the feather and note. He studied them for awhile. Then he asked me, "These just happened to be in your room when you woke up?"

"Yes", I told him, "I have no clue how they got there either."

"Are you sure you didn't cast a spell and these were the result of it?"

"No, I'm sure they are not the result of a spell because I'm a muggle."

"You're a muggle?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then how did you know about me?"

"I know all about you because in the muggle world you're famous. There is a lady, J.K Rowling, who has made books about your life starting at how you came to your aunt and uncle's house to your 6th year at Hogwarts. She has made 6 books so far and is going to make another which she says is going to be her last book."

"Does that mean the muggle world knows about the wizarding world in your time?"

"Oh no, didn't you hear me? When I first saw you, I couldn't believe you were real. Everyone in the muggle world thinks you're a boy out of a lady's imagination. J.K Rowling's books about you are so famous that there are even movies about you too. You know, you look a lot like the guy who plays you in the movies. Anyway, there are also a lot of merchandise out there and websites too. Every muggle in the world in my time knows a little about you or a lot, but no one knows that you are a real person."

"Bloody hell, is that true?"

"Yes, it is, and I'm one of those people who know a lot about your life."

"Prove it to me."

"Okay, I will. Ask me anything about you, your family, your friends, or your enemies and I'll answer it for you." He looked me up and down.

"Show me your left arm." Harry said to me looking at my arms. I thought about it for a second. Why would he want to see my left arm? Then it hit me-he was looking for the Dark Mark.

"Okay, I'll show you my arm." I stuck out my left arm and rolled up my sleeve. "See, I'm not a Death Eater. If I was a Death Eater, don't you think I would have killed you in your sleep?"

"Okay, you're not a Death Eater, but I still don't think you know a lot about me."

"Okay, fine, I'll prove it." I said with an I'll-show-you-look. I started to pace again in his room and then went on. "Before you were born a prophecy was made. Let me see if I get this right:

'_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTHS DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTHS DIES….'_

Well, Voldemort had a spy who was there the night the prophecy was made, but he only heard half of it. Voldemort knew there were two babies he could go after. You and Neville Longbottom, but he chose you because he saw you as the bigger threat, partly because you are a half-blooded wizard like he is. When he went to go kill you, he fought your father first then went after you but your mother sacrificed herself to save you. Next, he tried to kill you but failed because your mother's love protected you from the Avada Kedavra Curse. That is how you got the scar on your forehead. Hagrid was ordered to get you out of the house after it happened. When he did this, Sirus showed up too and let Hagrid take his flying motorcycle to your aunt and uncle's house. When Hagrid got there he met Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. All 3 of them were the last to see you before the next morning when your aunt found you on her front porch with a note from Dumbledore. Should I go on or have I proved to you that I am what I say I am."

Harry stood there shocked that I knew all of that. "Bloody hell, that's in the books that lady writes?"

"Yes, that is. It starts with the day you were left at your aunt and uncle's house up to where you, Ron, and Hermione were talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding after Dumbledore's funeral."

"So you have no clue what happens between Voldemort and I?"

"Nope, all I know is about how much you know, and I know a little about the Prime Minister and Snape because in the 6th book J.K had added a chapter about the Prime Minister talking to the Minister of Magic, and a chapter of Snape talking to some people which I'll tell you about that later with Ron and Hermione."

"Why not tell me about it now?"

"Well, I want to wait so I don't have to say it twice. Okay?"

"Alright, we'll wait to talk about that." Harry looked over at his calendar for the date then ran around the room picking up books, some clothes, and other stuff.

"What are you doing, Harry?" I asked him, watching him pick up his things.

"Well, today is the 31 of July." He replied still picking up clothes and other things. "So I need to get all of my things because I'm leaving here forever."

"Oh yeah, today your 17, you're of age now." I said in a how-can-I-so-dumb sort of voice. "Where are you going to stay at until it's time for Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I told you, I know you as well as Ron and Hermione do, or more. Well, I think I was sent here to help you so is it okay if I come with you?"

"Well, I guess you can, but you do realize you'll have to explain yourself to the Weasley's."

"Yes, I know I'll have to. How are we going to get there?"

"Mr. Weasley is coming to get me at 10:00. What is the time right now?" I looked over at his clock while he was still getting things together.

"Its 9:59 right now, so he should be coming soon." At these words there was a knock on the door. "He learned not to use floo powder." I said laughing while helping Harry finish getting his things.

"Well, that's everything. Let's go downstairs." Harry said, heading towards the door. I looked down at his boxers and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Well, first thing, you don't have Hedwig's cage. I guess I'll grab that and you're still in you boxers." I said trying no to have a laughing fit. Harry's face turned red and he ushered me out of the room. He came back out wearing a t-shirt, shorts, socks, and tennis shoes. "Harry, what am I going to do?" I said to him, pointing at my p.j's.

"I don't know." Harry answered looking at me. "I can't conjure clothes up for you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay; they look like regular clothes anyway. We better get going." I grabbed the owl's cage and we headed downstairs together. When we got to the bottom of the steps, there was Mr. Weasley waiting for Harry. "Hello Mr. Weasley this is my friend Anna Zeitz. She'll be coming with us. We'll explain on the way." Mr. Weasley just looked at me then at Harry.

"Okay then Harry, give me your bags. We were able to get a Ministry car so I'll put your things in there. You go on and say good-bye to your aunt, uncle, and cousin." Mr. Weasley said while grabbing Harry's things, then heading out to the car to put his luggage in it so we could go right away.

"I'll wait out here, Harry." I told him, and then he turned and went into the kitchen to say good-bye. I didn't want to hear what he was saying to them, so I went closer to the front door. After 10 minutes Harry walked out of the kitchen, and then we left together out to the car.


End file.
